Elements
by ringuchan
Summary: A new 7 has been summoned to a world called Game which is under a burden of a strange evil. Now the ELEMENTS must find the Temple of Life to summon the Elemental Monsters. But what if they couldn't release the only source of defeating the evil? Or is it?
1. Chapter 1 :: And so our journey begins

E l e m e n t s  
  
Disclaimer Um…What everyone else said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 and so our journey begins…  
  
  
  
Andy gulped down the water in his water bottle; the cold water dripped from the bottle to his leg, "Man, it's really hot out today," he mumbled while pulling his red hat off. His wild hair that was compacted under his cap immediately flew straight up into what it normally is without the hat. He put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Isn't it strange considering that it's winter?" Naomi added who was sitting next to Andy on a bench. She pulled her orange hair into a ponytail as if her thumb and index finger was a rubber band; she let it go, sighing, "You mind if I borrow that for a sec?" Referring to Andy's water, "Thank you!" she said like Andy had said 'yes,' she grabbed it out of his hand and put it to her forehead, "You're lucky that your water is cool, mine has already warmed up," she closed her eyes, relaxed.  
  
Finally zoning out of how the weather is so weird, Andy sighed doubtfully and put his cap back on. Suddenly he noticed that Naomi was carrying his water bottle when he attempted to grip it, "Huh, wha…eh?" he said pointing to Naomi as his eyes darted from his hand to Naomi's, "How…?" It then finally went through his head, "Ack! Naomi c'mon give it back!" He lunged at her.  
  
Naomi quickly switched hands, "Ooooh so close," she joked while laughing. Andy attempted to snatch it again as Naomi stretched her arm out and over the bench.  
  
Andy smiled as if it had turned into a game, "Hey…c'mon!!!" He jumped up and lunged towards the water bottle, leaping over the bench, missing the bottle, and slamming into the ground, "Ow."  
  
"Are you ok?" Naomi said, looking down behind her at Andy, suppressing a laugh. She then turned back speechless, but managing to say, "Hey…look at that…" She slowly turned to hand over Andy's water bottle back to him as a small pool of swirling water floated in the air.  
  
"Eh…?" said Andy, slowly and dizzily he threw one arm over the bench's backrest, pushing himself as much as he could onto the bench. His hand was covering the part of his head that took most of the fall. As he looked up to where Naomi was pointing, his eyes widened, "What…is it…?" The whirlpool suddenly grew to be larger than ever.  
  
"Amazing…" noted Naomi.  
  
A force had started to pull them into the swirling pool of water.  
  
"Naomi! We're going to get suck in if we don't do anything," shouted Andy, who was gripping the bench and trying to hold back the force.  
  
"I…I can't help…it…" her hand started to slip.  
  
Andy gripped it as quick as he could, squinting.  
  
Suddenly he felt a digital fuzzy feeling, 'It is going to be ok…' "Huh?" His eye's widened. And forgetting the whirlpool and the high winds, he and Naomi were sucked in helplessly.  
  
And the only thing in sight was the pitch shade, black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm goin' to the park kay?" he said straightening his brown vest.  
  
"What for?" his aunt asked while scrubbing a pot used for lunch. The boy ignored her purposely, taking his skateboard, which was propped up against the wall, and dropping it carelessly to the floor. Laying one foot onto his skateboard, he pushed off a couple of times and set the other foot on neatly.  
  
His aunt looked up from washing and sighed deeply as he shut the door entrance.  
  
As he entered the park, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning his head halfway, he said with a tone of annoyance, "What?" He stopped, putting pressure on the foot near the end of the skateboard.  
  
A girl about his age with blondish hair wrapped in two low Indian- style pigtails stood before him, "Hey, are you Sean?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
The girl brightened, "So you're the boy from Osaka!" She continued, "Hi I'm Amy! Naomi has told me, Andy, and a few other friends about you!" She babbled on and on.  
  
"Um…" he mumbled as he thought in his mind, 'Someone tell her to shut up,' "Thanks. I guess."  
  
"She said that you were coming to Tokyo for the holidays."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Aren't you excited to see her after...I think, four years?"  
  
"I guess maybe."  
  
"Well then c'mon, she's over he-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought this is where they said everyone would meet like usual," Amy's finger was pointing to a bench next to a basketball court.  
  
"Well there's the basketball," noted Sean.  
  
"Hmm…" she sighed, "I going to look around this place ok? To see if they've wandered off together somewhere or something like that." The minute she finished her sentence she was off and running.  
  
Sean silently dropped his skateboard and picked up the basketball and turned to the basket. He gazed up at the basket with concentration and attempted to make a shot.  
  
Swish.  
  
A strong gust of wind flowed by. He heard water swishing back and forth. He picked up his skateboard as he heard the soothing sound. Suddenly, the wind blew stronger than Sean could hold on to. The sound of water formed a swirling pool of water, expanding frequently. Trying to hold back the wind with a one fist poorly guarding his face he murmured, "What the-"But before he could finish his sentence he vanished into the whirlpool. His skateboard dropped to the ground carelessly as the whirlpool closed up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
His eyes fluttered as he slowly awoke.  
  
Two large eyes stared anxiously down at him, "Hi Andy!!"  
  
"AAHHG!!!" screamed Andy shuffling away from whatever was sitting on his chest. The bouncing blob with wings, hopped off his chest, continuously bouncing up and down, "Wha…What the heck are you!!!???"  
  
"I'm your Digimon partner Andy!" The digimon's wings flapped frequently every time it bounced, "The name's Keokimon!"  
  
"Keokay-what?"  
  
"Keo-kimon!!  
  
"Oh." Andy stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey look you guys, he woke up!!!" A girl with blue hair wrapped into two loose pigtails that hung over her shoulders and covered by a bandana wearing a video camera around her neck which she was using at that moment. She held the camera in front of Andy's face closely.  
  
"So…tell the cam your name ok?"  
  
"Um…Hi I'm Andy."  
  
"Really that's great! I'm Lily, and these peeps are Kris and Greg!" She finally switched her video camera off and let it down.  
  
One of them was a girl with brownish black hair and eyes. She had a dark blue back pack sitting on her lap.  
  
The other one was a boy with black hair and eyes. He was holding a reading book in his hand.  
  
"So…where are we?" asked Andy he put a hand to his forehead to make sure he was still alive.  
  
"You're in the Digital World Andy!!!!" Keokimon shouted gleefully still bouncing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I don't think I want to ask anymore questions to you…"  
  
"Keokimon's right," Kris popped in.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He had told us about this place a while ago," She said.  
  
Then Greg started to speak up, "Everything here is data or virus. Even us humans."  
  
"What?" Andy turned to Keokimon, "You were telling the truth?"  
  
"YES!!!" Keokimon grinned.  
  
Andy slumped back down to the dusty, rock hard sand, his arms carelessly flinging upwards from his head and said in a sarcastic voice, "This great, just great."  
  
"I know, isn't it? We're going to be great friends!!!"  
  
Andy fell silent.  
  
"Yeah yea yea yea!!!!"  
  
Andy sat back up, and said, "You had too much caffeine today didn't you?"  
  
The little white ball with wings replied, still hopping away, "What's caffeine?"  
  
"Uh…forget that."  
  
'How can he be so happy?' Andy thought to himself, 'It's like everything is in the right place and time for him.'  
  
"Because it is," noted Keokimon.  
  
"You…you can read my mind?"  
  
"Yup." Keokimon finally stopped bouncing, his wing-like ears settled down on to his ball-like body.  
  
"No way.." Andy suddenly began to feel confident and a faint smile appeared on his face, suddenly Keokimon interrupted, "Yes way," he said shortly. Andy smirked and then said, "Heh…you know what? You aren't that bad after all." And he patted Keokimon on the head.  
  
"Ok yah that's great but," Lily mumbled with her head cupped in her hands, she raised her voice with an irritated tone, "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IT'S NOT GETTING US ANYWHERE." She sat sitting cross-legged with a bored expression on the rocky and dusty floor.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you wonder why we were the ones who were dropped down to this planet?" noted Greg thoughtfully.  
  
Kris nodded in agreement, "Uh huh. You wonder why they chose us instead of other peeps."  
  
"My friend," Andy suddenly began to speak, "Naomi; she was sucked into that whirlpool too…"  
  
"Really?" said Greg, "That must mean that she's here too."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'ok'?"  
  
Andy jumped to his feet, "Ok. Let's go!" Keokimon bounced next to Andy, who had already was on his way, happily strolling along confidently.  
  
"Wait a minute!" shouted Lily, "Andy we've already been chased by about 18 monsters and we're all just dead pooped."  
  
"Eighteen monsters!! What are you talking about, we've only been chased by two!" said Kris two of her fingers popped up from her fist that signified the number two.  
  
"Oh never mind!"  
  
"Hmm…ok I'm going too," said Greg, he got up, "Any other volunteers?"  
  
Kris grinned with confidence and jumped up, "Let's go!"  
  
Lily switched her video camera on and slowly managed to stand up; she made a fist showing that she had gained more courage, "o-k!"  
  
Andy had heard them. He smiled as he turned around as if he had just been neglected a moment ago, and finally for the first time had friends, "Yeah!" He happily jumped in the air while throwing a fist full of courage and hope, "That's the spirit!"  
  
And so the four bright children set off on their long journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHGGG!!!!! What is up with this stupid long desert!!!" Complained Lily with a loud voice, "We've been walking forever, and all I've been getting on my camera is a bunch of stupid tumbleweeds and dust!!!!" She gave up on filming anything and switched her video camera off.  
  
"You know, you've been switching your camera on and off for about five times already," pointed out Andy, "You mind as well just keep it off, but," he made a doubtful gesture, with a matching expression, "I guess those things just have a hard time flowing through your brain," he tapped his forehead.  
  
Lily was enraged, "ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?" She glared down at Andy.  
  
"Eh….uh…of course not." A large drop of sweat rolled down his head as he smiled nervously.  
  
"Huh!" Still offended by the comment, she stuck her tongue out, making a noisy sound, "Yeah, right," she said sarcastically, "That's what EVERYONE says."  
  
"Actually," Kris started to say; Lily started to fume as she said, "I GET.THE POINT."  
  
Kris fell silent.  
  
"HELLO!!!??" Andy shouted to the world, his hands were cupped around his mouth so his voice would be thrown straight forward, "anyone?"  
  
"Andy!" whispered Keokimon loudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wouldn't advise doing that."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
Suddenly they heard a large crack in the ground, startled, the children stopped in their tracks glancing around cautiously.  
  
"Uh…what was that?" said Lily nervously, her eyes glanced back and forth very frequently as if she was about to have a major break-down.  
  
"T…tell me that was just an earthquake…"  
  
"But that w—"  
  
An overly large dragon flew out of the crack on onto the earth prepared for battle. Large rocks and dust polluted the air as the four kids and Digimon ran for their lives.  
  
"What the—" Andy's eye's widened in amazement, "what the heck is that...that thing?!"  
  
"Didn't we tell you!?" shouted Greg, dodging rocks and they fell through the sky, "Monsters roam this planet!!!"  
  
"That's a Drilldramon!!!" said Keokimon as he bounced up in down next the Andy who was running, "That drill of his can penetrate through anything. There's a rumor that he had driven from this continent, to Server, which is another continent, and back by bypassing literally through the digital world!!"  
  
"WHAT??!!!" Andy's momentum grew higher like the other children as they heard that speech.  
  
"Hey I found a cave!!!!" Kris shouted out, "over here!" The others followed her towards the cave as she slipped into a narrow hole.  
  
As soon as the last person, Lily, stepped inside the drill of the digimon's face poked through the hole missing her by the inch. Lily screamed in terror and apprehension as she saw it twirling so close to her body. As she managed to squeeze out of that situation with the help of her cousin Greg, the children backed away from the entrance to the hole with caution.  
  
Kris took another step back, suddenly she felt something brush against her back; she then grew tense as she turned her head half way, "huh? Ryan?"  
  
A tall boy with round glasses turned around, "Hey well whaddaya know, it's Kris!" He smiled, carefree, and ruffled Kris' hair with amusement.  
  
"Ryan, what happened?" A girl with orange hair stepped out behind the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Huh? What? " Said Andy, "Naomi?"  
  
"Yeah, who'd you expect?" she grinned, "I want you to meet someone."  
  
A tall boy with spikey blonde hair appeared, he wore tight black gloves that showed his fingers and a brown vest.  
  
Andy greeted him like every person would do; "Hi!" he prepared to shake hands, but the boy refused by ignoring it all. Andy stared at him with a dumbfounded look and slowly pulled back his hand, "Oh...kay…"  
  
"This is Sean," Naomi continued, "He's the boy from Osaka, he's kind of quiet." She grinned doubtfully, she then pointed with her thumb, at the boy with the glasses, "And that's Ryan. He's very uh, eccentric."  
  
Andy smirked "Well, anyway, this is Greg, Kris, and Lily." He pointed to each one individually.  
  
Keokimon managed to bounce onto Andy's head," Oh yeah, and this is Keokimon." He laughed, "it's a Digimon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Keokimon spoke up, "A digital monster."  
  
Naomi stared, "It can talk?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Andy lifted Keokimon off his head, and patted him.  
  
"Cool but weird…"  
  
Andy laughed, "heh, I know how you feel."  
  
Suddenly Drilldramon who had been forgotten, burst into cave, causing large quantities of rock fall from the ceiling of the cave, and the kids running for their safety.  
  
Greg dodged the falling rocks in the dark cave, he saw a tiny speck of light peeking into the cave, "Look! Light!" he pointed out. As he approached it, he started to extract rocks that blocked the exit. Soon enough they all started to help him.  
  
"Arg."  
  
"Oof."  
  
"He watch it! That's not a rock, that's my camera!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Come on you guys we got to speed it up, the walls are caving in!"  
  
"Almost…just a few more…"  
  
"Ai."  
  
"Wai!"  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Keokimon, his voice they could retrieve, even in the darkness."  
  
"Why don't you try and help some time then!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have any arms if you haven't noticed."  
  
They heard a grumble of disgust.  
  
The sound of Drilldramon's roar filled echoed in the cave, sending chills up their backs."  
  
"Oh no, he's catching up!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm going to have to fight!" And with that, Keokimon disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Andy's eye's widened, "No way! Come back here, you're no match to that 'whatever'!" Andy shouted he ran after Keokimon.  
  
Keokimon suck in a large amount of air causing his body to be inflated, "Bubble blow!" pink bubbles shot out of his mouth, and hit Drilldramon.  
  
For a second, Drilldramon roared with pain, though the power was not strong enough to defeat him and started his own attack, "Rocky Spear!" sharp rocks were sent flying towards Keokimon, "Duck!" Andy shouted, but it was too late. Keokimon had been shot with a spear, "aaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"Keokimon!!!!!!!" Andy ran over to his friend and picked him up, "That must have hurt, are you ok?"  
  
Keokimon answered, "Don't worry about me, I'm ok."  
  
"Come on we got to get out of here!" Andy whispered loudly as he got up. He sprinted and ran, to the end of the cave. He caught a glance behind him, noticing that the monster was struggling to get out of the cave, but slowly failing, as rocks piled up, trapping the digital monster.  
  
As they attempted to pull out the last boulder that blocked the exit, a gush of light shown over them and into the cave, and they quickly scurried out into the fresh air. "Yeah alright! Finally!" shouted Andy, gleefully, jumping up, shooting a fist into the air of victory.  
  
Ryan hopped onto a stable rock, his fists on his hips, shouting, "WE ARE INVINSIBLE!!!! He slightly buffed his chest out, laughing insanely. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight, which made him look creepy.  
  
Everyone, who were already pooped and plopped down on the ground, sweat dropped.  
  
"Um…I'm guessing that just came out of nowhere," said Kris, she stared at Ryan like he was a lunatic; which he was at the moment.  
  
"Ok, who messed up my camera, because now my dimwitted half cousin has to fix it!!" screeched Lily, she pushed Ryan off the rock, and jumped on herself.  
  
"Wha? Ack! Hey!" said Ryan as he stumbled off the rock and onto the grassy ground feet first, "the least you could do is say, 'excuse me?' Sheesh." He silently brushed himself off.  
  
Greg was tinkering with the preview screen on the video camera, which had fallen off, "You really should calm down Lily," he mumbled as he screwed a loose screw into a hole, "The screws just got loose that's all. You're lucky I had a tiny screwdriver that actually fit your screws in my pocket."  
  
"Yeah, that is luck," said Andy with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"Yes yes, I know but still," said Lily casually, "DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE IT IS???? I BET YOU ONE OF THOSE SCREWS ARE ABOUT FIFTY BUCKS EACH IT WAS SO EXPENSIVE."  
  
"hmmm…" mumbled Greg, "nah, probably not."  
  
"Shut up." Lily glared at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah," He then continued to fix up the camera.  
  
"I did." Sean spoke.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
Sean glanced at her and said dully, "Geez I said I was sorry didn't I?"  
  
"How dare you…you…"Lily was fuming with anger, "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PRECIOUS, ONE OF A KIND, VIDEO CAMERA!!!!"  
  
"Aiieya Lily! It's not one of a kind!" shouted Greg, "besides, I fixed. It was really easy, just the screws were stubborn."  
  
Greg fell silent.  
  
Lily turned back to Sean, "Evil! I paid for it with my own money, you bet!"  
  
Sean smirked, and stood up, even though he was a year younger, he was the same height as Lily, "So what are you goin' to do about it?"  
  
Lily lunged at him.  
  
Sean backed up, his long legs were off and running swiftly, deeper into the forest confidently, but with no spirit. Lily was chasing after him furiously.  
  
"Hey Imoto! You forgot to take it!!!" Shouted Greg, but it was too late.  
  
"Wait for us!" Andy shouted suddenly as soon as he jumped up his momentum speeded up. The rest of the gang reluctantly followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud roar filled the forest.  
  
Sean stopped in his tracks, glancing around with a nervous and confused look upon his face.  
  
"SEA—" Lily's shout was muted with fear as she heard another roar, "What…was that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sean, still glancing around.  
  
The rest of the gang came running up, "Did you hear that?" mentioned Sean.  
  
"Yeah…" replied Andy he panted shortly as he leaned on his knees, he stood straight up again and spoke, "Do you know what it is that is making that sound."  
  
"No."  
  
But just as Sean said that word, a large white tiger with black stripes with wings, flew out and into sight. 


	2. Chapter 2 :: We are the Elements!

Elements::: Chapter 2::: "We are the Elements!"  
  
"So you are the Element digidestined," The giant tiger spoke as his wings settled.  
"The Whada whada?" Andy mumbled loudly.  
"The element digidestined, also known as the Elements," it repeated, "Welcome to Game..."  
"Andy, it's ok," said Keokimon, "His name's Tigiromon. He's not a meanie like Drilldramon, though he has a brother who is totally opposite from him, though he isn't suppose to be mean either even though he is the dark side. He and his brother are supposed to symbolize the yin and yang, and hold the balance of Game."  
"Really?" Andy sounded amazed, "oh."  
Getting back to the subject, Naomi said, "So who-slash-what are the element digidestined?"  
Tigiromon replied with a simple, "You."  
"WHAT?!" the children stared at Tigiromon with a blank expression.  
They exchanged looks.  
"I guess we do have a purpose here then…" murmured Greg thoughtfully.  
"Yes…like I said before, this lost continent Game, it is known to be the most mysterious continent of the digital world. If the Digital World was destroyed, Game will still be living. It's strange alright, but it's true, Game is like another world to believe it or not," said Tigiromon in one breath.  
The kids said nothing as they stared in disbelief.  
Tigiromon then added, "Also, if any other Digimon from a different land attempted to find it, they would disappear forever and never be seen again. The monsters you see here are from this continent; although, if they were to cross over to a different continent or island, they too would disappear." He nodded in self agreement.  
"Hey! Keokimon!" shouted Andy, "You said that Drilldramon drilled through this entire world and got to another continent!"  
"Oh yeah, huh…?"  
"Yeah…!"  
"Well I did say it was a rumor…" Keokimon glanced around, humming to himself.  
"Urg…never mind."  
"Wait!" Ryan was confused, "So how did we get here?"   
"Well…" Tigiromon has a mysterious look upon his face, "Just call it destiny."  
Ryan snorted, "Well that really helped."  
"Huh? What do you mean 'just call it destiny?'" asked Kris.  
"Yeah…And what are we suppose to do?" asked Andy he was starting to get pumped up.  
"Those are some things you must figure out yourself."  
"What?" Lily was irritated and wanted to know more, "So you're just going to leave us hanging on a thin branch!?"  
"Yep."  
Lily did a paralyzed anime fall of loss and confusion.   
The rest of the children watched blankly as she quickly jumped back to her feet.   
"Although…" mentioned Tigiromon, "There is one thing I must tell you to find on your journey before anything else…"  
The children listened in intently.  
"You must first find the Temple of Life," Tigiromon continued, "As soon as you have discovered it, six other monsters will be unleashed and appear before you as new friends and personal guides throughout this continent."  
"Oh! You mean like Keokimon?" asked Andy brightly.  
Tigiromon nodded.  
"Yay!" shouted Ryan, "Cool!! I want a bouncing baby monster!" he clapped his hands together once in excitement.  
"Wait a minute, but where is it?" asked Naomi.  
"The Temple of Life…" Tigiromon murmured, "It's an ancient temple, many have attempted to search for it, though they always come back empty handed. And some have never returned."  
"Never…?!" gasped Lily, who was intimidated by the thought.  
"What's so great about this temple anyways?" asked Andy casually as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"The temple contains a magical force, so powerful it can destroy or rebuild the entire continent; it is only the Elements though, who can unravel its power."  
"Us?" asked Andy, "The Elements?"  
"Yes."  
Silence drifted over the children, like a blanket, covering their bodies with thoughts, running in their minds.  
Finally the quiet moment broke as Greg stepped up, "Well…Thank you for telling us this information," he said peacefully; he then bowed for some reason like he normally did at the start and end his kung fu lessons with his Chinese uncle, "We really appreciate it."  
Tigiromon looked at him for a minute with a confused look upon his face; suddenly his expression became understanding, and he smiled.  
Andy cleared his throat silently as he said simply, "Well, let's go."  
Lily nodded as they exchanged looks.  
"When you find it; I must warn you of something…" Tigiromon spoke up, "There is much evil floating in this world at this time. Akuryoumon, an evil monster, is after your souls, and my brother, Malgiromon, has been taken over by a dark spirit, and has become one with the darkness. With only one Digimon for protection will be hard to come out alive."  
"AARRG!!!!! Stop intimidating us!!!!!" shouted Lily desperately.  
Andy sighed, "This is like suicide."  
"No! We can do it!" shouted Keokimon as they started to walk deeper into the forest.  
Andy looked at the Digimon. Keokimon's eyes were burning bright with confidence, and Andy grew hope.  
"Find the Temple of Life soon…"  
"We will…" Said Andy, "yes, we will…" And with that, they continued on with their journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two blood red eyes watched the children stroll away.  
Tigiromon swerved around as he heard the silent breaths hiding in the forest.  
"Malgiromon…"  
A tiger that look similar except white stripes and a black body, jumped out of the darkness, he smirked and said slyly, "So you found me."  
"Malgiromon! You know this is wrong! Overcome the spirit!" shouted Tigiromon desperately as his brother circled him.  
Malgiromon smirked again, "There is no dark spirit within me. Stop babbling nonsense. I was always like this. Wasn't I?" his eyes narrowed, "Brother?" he stopped circling Tigiromon.  
"No…"  
"My whole life…I wanted you dead. You were always so much better than me."  
"Ha!" shouted Tigiromon, "If I die, so shall you. Besides, we are to be immortal."  
"I don't care. Even If I have to sacrifice my life…And everyone has to die sometime is that correct?"  
Tigiromon's eyes widened with shock.  
Suddenly Malgiromon leaped up, "DARK TIGER!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo, hey, you guys, I think it's going to be dark soon," said Andy casually, "We better have a place to sleep you know."  
"I saw a cavern awhile back," said Naomi.  
Lily heaved a sigh of exasperation, "Too late now."  
They stopped in their tracks and exchanged looks.  
"Caverns aren't suppose to be in the woods, are they?" murmured Kris thoughtfully.  
"No…" Mumbled Greg wearing a doubtful look on his face, "That's just weird."  
"Well, what are we going to do?" said Naomi, "And Sean, you've rarely said anything ever since this journey started."  
Sean's hands were cupped around the back of his neck casually as he spat on the ground without saying a word.   
Naomi heaved sighed.  
"Um…"mumbled Andy as he glanced around, suddenly he noticed a small waterfall and lake, "Hey how about over there!?" he pointed to that certain spot.  
"Hey was that there before?" asked Greg blankly.  
"I don't know, but it looks pretty much like a decent place to stay, ne?"   
"I guess. But I still have a strange feeling about it."  
"Yeah man," Ryan said, as he nudged Greg with his elbow, causing Greg to slightly trip, "Cheer up!"  
Greg sighed doubtfully, he had given up.  
"Hey, what are we waiting for?" I mean we're just standing here doing nothing. Let's setup our campsite," said Naomi brightly, her thumb was pointing to the waterfall behind her.  
Lily and Ryan were the first to the small lake. "hmmm…wow…"mumbled Lily, her camera was sitting next to her so it wouldn't get wet, "It's so refreshing!" She splashed her face.  
"Whahoo!" Ryan dunked his head into the water and made bubbles under the water. He lifted his head out, "Yeah!" he wiped his face with his shirt, and slipped his glasses back on neatly.  
"Oh come on Greg, stop staring at the water," said Lily, "It's not like I'm turning purple!"  
"ACCCKK!!!" Andy had purposely pushed Ryan into the pool.  
"I am turning purple!!!???" shouted Lily franticly, she had not seen the incident.  
"No, it's not that…Uh oh," mumbled Naomi.  
"This isn't good," Kris said as she stared at the two boys doubtfully.  
Ryan then rose up to the water, his face was no frown but a smile. His glasses which had for some reason stayed on his head, gleamed once again in a creepy way. He started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone stared at him like he was a lunatic.  
Suddenly Ryan jumped out of the water and shouted,"HIIEEYYAA!" He then clasped both hands with Andy as they both tried to push each other into the water with all their might.  
Back and forth.  
Back and forth.  
Greg watched them, as they past him by, they accidentally tripped him and he nearly fell into the lake. The second time they really, "WAAHG!!!" Tripped him and his whole body fell in.  
Ryan and Andy completely ignored the incident and kept on pushing each other back and forth, making driving noises, and other childish sounds.  
Greg arose slowly from the water, and pulled himself out, he walked over to Andy and Ryan, who had stopped going back and forth, and just kept on trying to push each other into the water.  
Greg walked behind them, "AAck!", "What? Hey!" And pushed them both, into the lake.  
The two boys who had been pushed into the lake exchanged looks. They both nodded at the same time. An evil smirk spread across their faces.   
Greg suddenly grew blue with fear as Andy and Ryan splashed out of the water. He stepped back as they stepped forward in a synchronized notion. Suddenly they both leaped and chained their one of their arms with Greg's, holding him up as he struggled to get out of the mess.  
"Wai!!! Hey, let go of me!!!!" Greg shouted; they ignored him as they dragged him over to the lake. The other children stared at the happening.  
"Aieya…" mumbled Kris, she knew that it wouldn't be smart if she interfered, "Poor Greg."  
"…yeah…literally," murmured Lily.  
Naomi raised an eyebrow, and said nothing.  
Sean glanced up and made a "tsk," sound.  
"One…." Ryan started a countdown as he and Andy swung Greg back and forth at the tip of the lake.  
Andy continued, "Two…"  
"Three!"  
"ACK!! Hey!!!"  
Splash! Andy and Ryan laughed with amusement as Greg once again arose from the water with a bit ticked off expression on his face. Suddenly Ryan slapped Andy back into the water with a large smile on his face.  
"AAAHHGG!" Andy had stopped laughing the minute he was pushed in.  
Greg jumped out of the water and started to tackle Ryan with full force, "Haaaaiiiii…!!"  
Ryan ducked as Greg missed and almost falling back into the water, though not quite, to his luck and balance, he stood at the very tip of the lake.  
"Ha Ha!" shouted Ryan pointing at Greg.  
As soon as Andy jumped back onto the ground, the three boys started attack each other.   
"I'm going to get you for that!!!"  
"You…you idiot!"  
"Man! Stop talk'n about yourself! Geez! Ha Ha!"  
"Very funny Ryan, but I'm not laughing!"  
"Ack!"  
"Watch it!"  
"You watch it!"  
"Shut up already!"  
"You shouldn't be talking!"  
"Hey you guys!" shouted Naomi.  
They all turned to her and stopped what they were doing. Ryan then pushed Greg into the lake once again, "Hey!!!"  
Greg jumped back out of the water and the ruff housing started once again.  
Another splash was heard after awhile. This time it was Ryan, Greg and Andy had obviously ganged up on him, since he did most of the havoc. Unfortunately, Sean who was sitting beside the lake was splashed entirely during the occurrence. His eyes narrowed as he stood up.  
Just as Ryan placed himself back onto the ground, he had fallen in again, "WAI!!" "Ack!" "What the—!" But this time, along with Greg and Andy. Sean had pushed all three of them into the lake with only one arm.  
Lily whispered into Kris' ear, "Girls are sane, boys are insane," she slightly emphasized the 'in' in the 'insane.'  
Kris replied, "…hmmm…nah I don't think so. Only sometimes."  
Another splash was heard, this time it was Sean who was thrown in.  
Lily sighed as the boys' ruff-housing continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, they are the Elements," A dark shadow murmured in a raspy tone; the voice seem to be a computer's, though the shadow was shaped as if it were some kind of small floating animal.  
"Yes indeed…" Another dark shadow replied, it seemed to be a girl's voice, "But they're just children! Darkumon, are you sure this is them?"  
"You cannot judge someone by their appearance, you know how it goes."   
"Yeah you are right. I suppose." She put her hand on her hip, "So what are we suppose to do, follow them like spies?"  
"That's what Akuryoumon said at least. Huh? Kuroi? Is there something wrong?"  
"Huh?" suddenly she snapped, "Why would there be!!!??? We came here by order, not to dawdle!"  
"Eh…ok." He backed off.  
They continued to spy on the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urg…uncomfortable," murmured Greg, his clothes, shoes, and every part of his body were drenched and was attached to his body. He looked as if he had a lot of stress and boredom mixed together. He sat casually on the ground as he covered his forehead with his hand, his badly cut bangs slightly hovered over it, considering, the hand had taken its usual area, the forehead. He then let his hand go as he plucked out an irritating twig which rested in his hair, he glanced at it in boredom, before throwing it over his shoulder.  
Meanwhile Ryan pulled out a fish that was squirming around in his left pocket with a blank expression on his face, "A fish…?" he studied it for a while and then through it back into the water, "Too bad for it." He then pulled his black sweatshirt over his head. Luckily he had it sitting at the side of the lake peacefully, not wet.  
"Tsk! You should've thought of this kind of thing sooner, or else you guys wouldn't feel so uncomfortable," advised Naomi, though it was a bit late.  
Andy pulled some stones out of his cargo pockets, and threw it into the water like everything else.  
Sean just sat there staring. He felt as if he was being watched, he squinted quickly, sighing.  
"I'm just worried that y'all going to get a cold," noted Kris, "Cause, I mean, well, we don't really have any resources to cure. You know?"  
"Yeah…I know…" Greg gulped nervously.  
"Huh? Ah..!" Kris blinked, "Sorry…"  
"It's ok…"  
"Awwh, you guys," said Lily, "You'll be fine, geez…! I mean really, if my camera lived through all this action, you will get through without a cold, kay?"  
"Well, then…"Ryan mumbled suddenly he shouted, "how about now?!" He grabbed her video camera and ran over to the lake with a large smile on his face of amusement with Lily yelling behind him to stop, "HEY!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" she jumped up and ran after him.   
"hmmm…well, let's just get some sleep ok?" said Naomi.  
"Yeah, your right."  
To their luck there was a cave hidden behind the waterfall of the lake.  
"Hey, yo! Ryan! Lily! Hurry up!" shouted Andy.  
Ryan was pretending that he was about to throw the camera into the water, while Lily was yelling at him and trying to reach over his shoulder. They suddenly stopped what they were doing, "Ok!" shouted Ryan, "Here!" he gave the camera back to Lily, as they both ran over and into the cave.  
  
As they got comfortable in their own little spot inside the cave, soon enough, all seven of them fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello! Wake up! Hello?" Andy's eyes fluttered as he opened them to a commanding friendly voice.   
Naomi smiled down on him as he started to blush deep red, "Finally! You're awake!" She lifted her head back up, though it wasn't very close.  
"Eh…uh…um…" he slowly crept out of his small space. He then scratched his neck nervously, with his red face was still glowing.  
Naomi blinked, perplexed, she continued to talk as if she forgot her bewilderment, "Well, anyways, everyone is up but you, you know. I was just sent here to wake you up."  
"Oh ok…" he hopped to his feet quickly and strolled out of the cave next to Naomi.  
"hmmmm….where's Keokimon?" he asked.  
Naomi replied quickly, "he's been bouncing, up and down for the past hour, he's over there next to Lily.  
"Huh? Your watch works?"  
"Nah, I just feel it's past an hour or so. Oh yeah, for some reason to our luck you guy's clothes magically dried over night. Cool, ne?"  
"Huh?" he then patted himself around to check if he felt any wetness, "Hey you're right. That's weird," he then continued, "So…what's everyone doing?"  
"mmm…well we're attempting to make breakfast."  
"Hey Andy!!!" Ryan was in the lake trying to catch fish with his bare hands. He stopped and started waving at Andy, "'Morning!" Suddenly a fish jumped out of the water and hit him in the forehead, "Wai!"  
"Hey, good morning!" Andy laughed along with Kris and Greg, who were also catching fish.  
"Well…see you later!" Shouted Naomi she started to run off into the forest.  
"Hey, where are you going?!"  
"I'm going to find some fruits that look edible!"  
"Oh. Ok. Uh….hey can I come?" he started to follow her.  
"Yeah, sure!" And they walked into the dark forest.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey, yo, I got one!" shouted Greg, he raised it up.  
"So how many have we caught now?" asked Ryan.  
"mm..five. I think. I don't know, I don't have the stack."  
"Hey Kris!" Ryan shouted, "How many do we have?!"  
"….mmmm…"she looked over at the pile next to her, "Yeah it's five."  
"Ok, well here's another, "said Greg, he threw it over to Kris, "Ah!"  
"Thanks! Just two more kay?"  
"Alright!"   
Suddenly the three of them felt a tug on their ankle, "Ah! What the…?" murmured Ryan. There was a silence.   
"Hey did you feel that?" whispered Greg.  
"Yeah what was it?" asked Ryan, "How about you Kris?"  
"Uh huh, me too, I felt it."  
"It's still on my ankle but it's not pulling me or anything," said Greg.  
The vine then started to wrap around their ankles tighter.   
"Huh?" Lily turned to them, "What happened?"  
Suddenly in a synchronized form the three children were suck down under the ground helplessly.  
"What!!!!???? Aie!" she started to shout, "You guys?! Kris? Anyone? Are you there?" she started to get frantic, "Keokimon! What just happened!?"   
Keokimon replied, "I don't know…"  
"Well aren't you going to do something about it?"  
"I can't unless Andy is here!"   
"UURRG…! Sean! Help me out!"  
Sean was staring at the scene in disbelief, "What…the hell?"  
"Sean!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What?"  
"Hey you guys!" shouted Andy, he had just came back from his hunt for edible fruits, "Huh? Hey what happened?"  
"What do you think what happened???!!!" shouted Lily, "Ryan, Kris, and Greg were just sucked into the water just like that?!"  
"What! No way!" said Naomi.  
"Keokimon, come on! There's got to be a way to get down there!" said Andy, he had dropped his strange fruits, and was all ready and pumped up for a new adventure.  
"Well since the holes automatically closed up after they had been pulled in we could also wait in the water till we are pulled in too."  
"Sounds stupid, but let's do it!"  
"I was kidding. The forces of nature aren't that dumb, you know."  
"Oh."  
"We will just have to wait."  
"Hold on!" shouted Naomi  
"What?"  
"Don't you feel kind of fuzzy in that digital kind of way?" she asked.  
"Yeah, sort of like when we were sucked into the whirlpool, you bet," said Andy.  
"Hold still…"  
"Huh…?"  
There was a silence. They felt, and heard wind silently pass by. And they gradually disappeared; just like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 :: Down Below

Elements :: Chapter 3 :: Down Below…  
  
  
"Dar-Ku-Mon!" shouted Kuroi, "Hurry up and teleport! C'mon, already, make it snappy; I don't have all day!"   
"Patience is a virtue! Just wait! I'm trying to find where they are located," his eyes were squeezed tight together, while his mind searched carefully around Game, "Ah! Wait! I've found them!"  
"YES!" Kuroi threw her arms in the air, "Where?"  
Darkumon hesitated for a moment, "…hmm…to the looks of it, Unknown."  
"Huh? What do you mean unknown?!"  
"Unknown, the place you idiot!"  
"Shut up!"  
Darkumon opened his eyes, "Ok are you ready?"   
"Of…course!"  
They nodded then closed their eyes in a synchronized manner, and imagined in their minds Unknown. Silence had rested over them, as they thought in great concentration. Kuroi put her had against her chest, feeling her heart slow down from her racing pace. Leaves rustled about, as the wind once again had started to blow, and they slowly disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ACk!!! What the heck was that!!??" Ryan had fallen from the hole in a ceiling of a place unknown to him. He started to search around for his glasses, which had fallen off, suddenly they had then fallen out of the hole and bounced off of his head, "Ow! Huh? Oh," he slipped them back on carefully, "Ah!" he glanced around, 'I wonder where I am…' He sat on the cold glassy floor and thought for a moment, talking to himself, "The pressure of the water happened so fast, I mean really, it was like I was just up there, 3 seconds ago," he glanced around, "and the water…it's just staying up inside that hole I just fell out of; In fact…Woooww…there's a lot of holes in the ceiling besides mine," he shrugged, "Sneh, Oh well at least I'm living!" His voice had brightened. He then jumped to his feet happily and started to stroll along.  
'I wonder where Kris and Greg are…' He thought to himself, staring off to the side, "Hmmm…Empty places are so boring."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Greg had fallen from the hole in the ceiling. He felt dizzy as he just sat there for a moment. He then put his hand over the back of his neck as he slowly stood up. He stared down at the ground as his visions cleared up into one picture instead of many, "What…was that?" he carefully looked around, though each side were white and exactly the same, causing himself to become even more dizzy than before. He quickly looked back down at the ground. Still staring at his feet he started to walk, into the foggy white.  
  
Suddenly Greg heard a scream in the distance, "Ahk!" His eyes widened as he slowly looked up, slightly taking his hand off his neck, "Tsu…Tsujimura?"   
"Aie…ya, jeez, what was that?" she murmured to herself. She then decided to slowly stand up, pushing her legs so she was crouched then jumping up.  
"Tsujimura? Kris? Is that you?" he started to run towards her.  
"Huh?" She turned her head and glanced up, "Ah! Hiya!!!" She waved cheerfully.  
Greg slowed down his running momentum as he came close to a stop in front of her, "I was just thrown down here too," he smiled softly with a bit of doubt, "I know you don't know this, but where are we?"  
"I don't know…" She stared at the white fog that could be leading to anywhere next to Greg, who was staring the same direction. He then nodded with agreement as Kris picked up her backpack which had fallen after her, and swung in over her shoulder, then slipped on the other strap. She adjusted it a bit for comfort, "Um…so where do we go now…?" They both continued to stare off into the distance.  
"And you're asking me?" Greg said sarcastically, "I guess we should just try and look for the rest of the team."  
"mm..okay."   
Nothing but silence emerged from them as they strolled along.   
"So you like the draw, ne?" Greg broke the quietness.  
"Hmm? Yeah, why?" asked Kris.  
"My mom used to draw a lot too," he hesitated, "I mean my real mom."  
"Huh? Wait what do you mean?"  
"I…Well I was adopted," he said quickly, 'I can't believe I just said that,' he thought to himself.  
"Oh…Sorry about that."  
"mmm…it's ok. But you're so quiet!" He smiled with a tint of joke.  
"Yeah, that's what everyone says," she looked down, "I'm usually shy at first, but once I get to know the person, I feel more comfortable around them, and I let myself out of my little bubble."  
"Oh I see…well then I hope we can be friends, ne?"  
"Huh?" she looked up and grinned, "O-k!" she made a thumbs up sign.  
Greg took a glance at her and tried to hide his smile, "Ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Naomi slowly began to appear from her disappearance with the rest of the children, Andy, Sean, and Lily; though she wasn't in the same place as she was before.  
"What…was that?" asked Lily.  
"I don't know…" replied Naomi, "but at least it helped us get to the place at least we think where they are, "'Cause see, look, there's holes on top of us."  
"Eh…that water is like a big block, it's not even flowing out or anything…" Andy observed, pointing to one of the holes.  
"Aie…All I can actually see that is solid is us, the ceiling, and the floor," said Lily, "No sides; nothing. Just white"  
"yeah," muttered Andy, "So what do we do now?"  
"I don't know. I guess we should just walk and hope to find them. I mean really, we don't have a clue where we are, or what we are suppose to do," said Naomi.  
"This is the void called 'Unknown,'" Keokimon spoke up. Everyone turned to face him, "Don't know much about this place. In fact, not many people do. Uh huh Uh huh," he agreed with himself.  
"Well that explains why it's so empty," said Lily, "It's a void."  
"'Named it well," commented Andy, he glanced around.  
Naomi nodded.  
Andy turned back to the group, "Let's go."  
They started to move along slowly, and cautiously.  
"You know, this really reminds me of that desert, remember," mentioned Lily. She twirled a couple of strands of her blue hair around her finger. She then dropped her strands in exasperation.  
Andy smirked, "yeah you got a point."  
"This is so boring," murmured Naomi.  
"WHAAATTZUP Y'all!" A shadow appeared from the distance.  
"Huh?" said Andy. He then turned whatever it was.  
"Tsk! Well what do you know, it's Ryan!" Naomi smiled.  
"Hey..!" he slowed down his momentum to a stop. Suddenly he formed the peace sign with his fingers," Love and Peeeaaaccee! Love and Peeeaaacce!" (author note: Trigun!) he moved his arm back and forth with a huge smile on his face.  
"HUH???" The small group said to him.  
"Whoa…random…" commented Lily.  
"mmm…well…that was easy…now all we have to find is Greg and Kris," said Andy.  
"Yeah!" shouted Ryan.   
  
Sean glanced behind him suspiciously. He still felt as if he were being watched.  
"Sean…Sean?"  
'Huh??' Sean thought to himself; he turned around to the face of Naomi; he then said out loud, "What?"  
"Is…something wrong?" her voice lowered, "Besides…"  
"Noth—" he then changed his mind, "mmm…I have a feeling that there is someone following us."  
"No way!" said Andy with great concern, he then turned to Naomi and Sean, "I thought that too! But every time I look behind me there is nothing there."  
Keokimon was unusually quiet. His eyes were very serious.  
Andy stared at him blankly, "Uh…Keokimon?"  
"I can feel some sort of energy around here somewhere. I can't pin-point it because it is so fast, almost as if it's not there."  
Lily whispered in Ryan's ear, "He's starting to scare me."  
"Ooh…yeah…Keo's serious," he replied.  
'Keokimon? Keokimon?' Andy said in his mind. Suddenly he had a strange feeling as his eyes widened. He can see things in his head that are the same as the small monster's mind, hearing every thought 'Ah! What…?'  
He could sense the energy flying closer and closer to them, in a zig-zag form. It was coming from behind them. He stayed focused on it as he stood silent.  
  
"Uhg…I think I'm getting sick of all the silence stuff," murmured Lily.  
  
The monster was running closing. Andy had never seen such agility. Gradually the vision of the running streak was more visible. The monster then started to run in a straight fashion instead of a zig-zag. Andy's eye's widened, the monster was about to leap, "Ah! Get down!" he shouted causing the whole group drop to the floor including himself, some silently screamed as he said those words since it was so sudden, though they were all clueless at what was happening. A sound and feeling of strong energy drifted swiftly over them.  
  
Andy glanced to the side as he slowly stood back up. The monster, who was once invisible, appeared to the naked eye.  
"Whoa what was that?" said Ryan as he jumped to his feet.  
The monster then began to leap once again.  
"Well, whatever it is it's coming back for more!" replied Andy. The children started to run for their lives.  
"You know, I wish we could fight this monster and defeat it instead of wasting our energy on running," said Andy as he ran.  
"We could," said Keokimon, "And…we will!" Suddenly the small blob started towards the monster.  
"Huh???" Andy stared blank at first, then he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around shouting, "KEOKIMON YOU IDIOT, WHAT, YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF; GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" He then darted towards Keokimon, "HEY DON'T YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME??!" he then mumbled to himself, "Geez out of all of the happy little monsters, I get this really spontaneous one that is always jumping into a suicidal game."  
"If you believe I can defeat him, I will!" Keokimon shouted back.  
"What the he- huh…?" Andy stopped his whole running momentum from going any farther.  
"Andy what are you doing?!" shouted Naomi,   
"Hold up," said Sean quietly he had not continued to run either.  
"Huh?" she then noticed Keokimon, "What's up?" she stopped along with the rest of the gang.  
The monster was now in a ready to fight position as it hissed at Keokimon, "Are you ready to die?"  
"That is a question I should be asking you," replied Keokimon, "BUBBLE BLOW!"  
"BLUE MAGMA!" shouted the monster.  
"BUBBLE BLOW!" shouted Keokimon once again, hoping the attack would set off the opponent's attack, though it had failed.  
"Ke…Keokimon!!!!!" Andy started to run but stopped himself.  
"Ah…!" said Naomi, "Oh no."  
"Keo…" mumbled Ryan, sorrowfully.  
"No Keokimon! Don't…don't leave us now!!!!" shouted Andy, "Keokimon!!!"  
Suddenly a bright light shifted around Keokimon's body.  
"Whoa what's going on," Asked Lily.  
"I don't know…" said Naomi.  
  
"Keokimon, Digital Evolution! Keokimon evolve to…Tenichimon!" said Keokimon as he was evolving in the little ball of light inside. The light broke and out came a small white dragon with large wings.  
The children stared at the miracle with wonder and amazement.  
Andy looked up at Tenichimon, who was floating the air, 'Te…Tenichimon," he said slowly. He then brought up a large smile of ambition and confidence as he shouted, "Yeah Tenichimon!!!!" He jumped as he threw a fist in the air though two fingers lazily popped up signifying 'peace' with the back of the hand facing Tenichimon.  
"Blue Magma!" shouted the enemy once again.  
Using his agility, Tenichimon ducked under the attack and started and began his own.   
"Bouncing…rice balls!"  
Millions of balls of rice shot out of nowhere like the speed of light and smashed into the monster. Critical Hit! The enemy hissed in painfulness.   
Although, Ryan had burst out laughing hysterically saying, "Bouncing rice balls? What kind of attack is that?!" He held his chest, he was laughing so hard.  
Andy had stared in a 'ok…weird…" kind of way, he then, falling slowly but casually to his butt, he couldn't help it but laugh out loud.  
"Awwh…you guyyyyz!" Said an irritated Tenichimon, "Shut up!!!" he then ducked another attack.  
"Bouncing rice balls!"  
The monster was slightly weak, and before she could strike another attack, Tenichimon tackled her with his head full force. The monster was finally down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two 11 year olds walked peacefully through Unknown. Suddenly they had heard the shout of their comrades.   
"Huh?" He as well as Kris looked over to right. Greg then said brightly. "Hey that's them!"  
"Yay!" said Kris, "let's go!"  
  
  
"Victory is mine!!!!" shouted Tenichimon, "My attack sounds stupid, but it has the power of a champion! So ha!"  
Andy took a deep sigh as he calmed himself down from the laughing, "Alright, Keo—I mean Tenichimon! You're the best, I gotta admit."   
"You guys!" a young boy's voice echoed.  
"Hey well what do you know, it's Kris and Greg!" Naomi said happily.  
"A'aight!" (author note: That is just some saying that most of the boys in my 6th Grade said, so I decided to add it in cuz it was funnyish...yeah. Tis copyrighted (well not really, just they made it up.) to them.) said Ryan, making a sort of looping sound as he said it. He figured his hand into the thumbs up sign.  
"Huh? Wait you guys look at that…" said Lily.  
Black smoke type figure came from the enemy's body as it lay still forming a ghostly face as it flowed out and slowly disintegrated into thin air.  
"It's…a…dark spirit," said Naomi in a whispery tone of voice.  
"Awh don't worry, that monster will be only out for a few hours. It can't die if it has a dark spirit within. When the spirit is defeated it will fly out and die. The body won't, though it may be out for a few hours or days, depending on how much the dark spirit had taken over," said Tenichimon, "Yup, that's the way it is."  
"Oh I see."  
Tenichimon brightened, "At least we saved its butt!"  
"Yeah!" everyone shouted in their own ways.  
"And no evil can stop us!" said Tenichimon  
"Yeah!"  
"'Cause who are we?' said Tenichimon  
The children shouted back, "The Elements!"  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Ryan alone.  
Suddenly a bright flash of light flickered in front of them, causing them to hover their hand over their eyes.  
"Huh? Hey what's happening?" mumbled Greg in a serene voice.  
"What the—"Said Sean.  
The light then formed a circle leading to a small temple.  
"Who's house is that?" asked Andy.  
"Not a clue," said Naomi.  
The light then disappeared and only surrounded the border of the oval. The temple looked a like a small pagoda from Ancient China.  
"Wow that really amazing," said Kris, "Maybe it's the Temple of Life."  
"Uh huh. Yeah," said Lily.  
"Shall we…?" asked Naomi.  
"Don't know," replied Andy.  
They then stepped into the oval of light with caution, one by one, and started up the very few stairs. The oval had closed up as they stared at the door, afraid to open it.  
"This is a really small little temple. 'Kind of shabby looking, ne?" mentioned Ryan as he glanced around carefully.  
"Yeah," replied Greg, "You're right. I'm not really sure if this is the temple we are looking for. For one, all we had said was that we are the Elements and it suddenly pops out of no where. You know?"  
"You're right," said a confused Andy.  
Kris spoke up, "Yeah, but like you said," she faced Greg, "It appeared right after the fact that we accepted ourselves to be the Elements. You know, when we Tenichimon said, 'Cause who are we?' and we replied 'The Elements.'"  
"Is it coincidence?" asked Naomi, "Or the real thing?"  
"I don't know who owns or what this temple or house is," said Tenichimon, "I've never seen any house or temple that looked like this."  
"Well we'll never find out if we don't go inside…" said Andy, he then slowly opened the door an inch, Some of the children held their breath though stayed calm. Andy then opened it one more inch, and softly and cautiously opened the door wide enough to walk in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
One white pawn silently moved itself up two spaces across a chess board.  
  
The sudden movement caught someone's eye, as he gestured himself to turn around. He stared at it with concentration.  
"…the first move…"  
There was a silence until, "Master!" A figure in a long raggedy robe that covered its whole body stood by an overly large doorway leading to a long hallway that echoed; The figure's voice sounded like a hissing sound "The Elements, they have found the Temple of Life."  
The child stared with his sad eyes at the chess board for a short while, breathing out of his nose, "Then shall the games begin…" And taking a black pawn, he neatly placed it diagonal to the pawn in white. 


	4. Chapter 4 :: Mysterious Souls

Elements:: Chapter 3 ::  Mysterious Souls

            Andy slowly opened the door and peeked in; "Whoa…check it out…" he then pushed the door then wide open, revealing a large interior. In the very center of the temple was a small and simple marble podium with an Asian dragon design around its edges, popping up at the back and sides of the podium top's slanting towards the door. Further back into the temple were six other podiums similar to the main one though without the slanting and the design didn't pop out. 

            "The interior is a lot different from the exterior, ne?" noted Naomi as she looked around.

            "Yeah," said Greg, "The outside is all ancient looking while the inside is really modern with a tint of a China's works."

            "That is so weird," mumbled Lily, her voice changed to a sarcastic tone, "Oh wait, EVERYTHING here is weird." She grunted.

            "Andy ran over to the main podium, placing his hands on the side designs that popped out. His shoulders hunched as he looked down at the podium top with a 'confused but still thinking' expression, "Hey look, there are inscriptions or whatever you call them."

            "Hm?" Greg became interested and jogged over to Andy, he glanced over at the engraved inscriptions that bordered the sides recognizing it instantly, "It's…," He turned to the group, "Hey Kris! You go to Chinese School, right? Can you come over here?"

            Kris' eyes became alert, "Yeah, but I'm not very good. In fact…I'm really bad." She heard Lily asking, "No way, are you serious? There are Chinese Schools in Japan?"

            Ryan replied, "Yeah. I think usually when there is enough of the Chinese population in Japan, there is probably Chinese Schools; like in America too."

            "What's wrong with Ryan reading this?" asked Andy.

            Greg replied, "I'm just trying to get her talk," he turned to the rest of the group, "considering she never talks."

            Andy snickered, he nudged him "Aww, how cute."

            Greg blinked, "Wha…?" he then got the idea, pulling out his book and chucking it at Andy, "You ass! I'm just trying to help her!!"

            "um…right, ok." Kris strolled over to the two boys, shuffling her feet as she went. She stopped shuffling and as she got over to the podium. Greg stepped to the side of the marble block as she scooted it noticing the engravings, "…mmm…um…well it's something about 'hands' 'cause that word," she pointed to one of the more simple words of the inscription, "means 'hand.' That's about as much as I know." She had water pouring down from her eyes like a waterfall.

            "That's sad," Greg mumbled, he had a distressed expression about his face.

            "Yeah."

            "WHY DON'T YA LET ME TRY, HEY?" Ryan yelled, which made an echo sound, though not an echo. He had over heard them talking, and trotted over to them.

            Ryan studied the inscriptions as he adjusted his glasses, he mumbled something in Chinese, "Xing ming de shou…"

            "Huh? What?" Andy said blankly. He blinked.

            "I said, 'Hands of Life,' that's what it says…I think," replied Ryan, "in like old Chinese writing, or something."

            Kris mumbled, "Ryan, why are you learning old Chinese?"

            Ryan laughed, "We had extra time in class!"

            Andy mumbled, "I was sort of hoping for some instructions on what to do.

            "Well what ever it means, someone put one of their hands there," said Greg.

            "You know if you think about it, it's sort of obvious," said Kris, "It's just like the video games and TV shows."

            "Yeah I know," mentioned Andy.

            "Well why didn't you just say that?" asked Greg.

            "'Cause you people were too busy figuring out the engravings."

            "Well at least you're certain what to do," Lily suddenly popped in. The rest of the group had decided to come closer to the podiums.

            "Well let's just give it a try, ne?" said Andy.

            "Maybe Andy should go because he is the leader. It's gotta work for at least one of us," said Lily, "Right?"

            "Why am I the leader?" Andy murmured.

            "Just shut up."

            Andy grunted.

            He placed his hand carefully onto the platform; a light breeze had begun; he felt a sudden power in his hand that reached his entire arm, and slowly his body, as he came to feel very warm inside. A mixed light rainbow color began to shine under his hand, spreading among the inside of the temple, inscriptions all over began to show. The dragons on the edge of the podiums turned reddish as the six platforms started to light up from a rainbow color to a brightly colored light as a different monster emerged from each one, although, all of them were tied up in chains.

            Andy gazed up at the scene as well as the rest, "They're tied up!"

            "Huh?? That means we can't summon them!" said Lon.

            "What!? You're kidding right?" asked Lily frantically. Her fingers were stiffly moving with annoyance.

            "A dark spirit must've been here before and chained them while they were sleeping…!"

            "Urrgg! You mean we came here for nothing?! I just want to go home!"

            Suddenly the ground began to shake. Andy let go of his hand which had activated the temple. There was a beating at the wall in the back. Small bits of rock began to tumble down as a demon burst in, then another on one side and another on the other.

            "AcK! How come whenever we are so close to getting the answer, there is always a flaw?!" shouted Greg, he blocked his face with his arm.

            "Yeah, your right," Andy shouted back, "By the way, what are those?!" mentioning the three youkai.

            "Nomedra demons (author note: pronounced: No- Meh-Dra, not Nome-dra)! They always attack in a colony. They have a powerful poison attack, but aren't very good at defense and dodging, and don't have much aim; thank goodness," noted Lon, "Hai!" He then sprinted and leaped onto the first demon, digging his teeth into the skin of the monster, as it tried shaking and swinging him off, which eventually he did, though Lon had landed on his feet first fortunately with a growl, as the Nomedra began its attack, "Black Poison!" Black liquid squirted out, while Lon dodged.

            "Lon! You ok?!" asked Andy. His face then became serious and concentrated as he shouted, stretching out his arm to the side, and opening up his hand, "Spirit…summon…!" But nothing had happened. "EHHHH?!"

            Lon then shouted, "Bouncing…Rice Balls!" Millions of balls of rice came shooting out at unnatural speed, slamming into the demon number one as well as another as they had both lunged at him.  Lon then kicked the first monster to the ceiling; it yelped as it felt a burning feeling, slowly melting away.

            "EYEAH!" shouted Ryan cheerfully, "Critical Hit!"

 Greg noted, "The walls of the temple burn away the demons if they touch it."

            "Some one else has to fight, Lon can't do this alone," said Naomi.

            "Yeah sure, but who?" Andy turned around as he asked.

            Lily smiled, "I know! 'How about Greg?"

            "HUH???!" Greg's eyes had become incredibly wide as his body became stiff, "What do you mean, 'How about Greg?!'"

            "Well you take martial arts right?"

            "...I…might," Greg corrected dully.

            "Whoa! Like Pailong?" said Ryan. (author note: Pailong, also known as Pyron, is originally from Shaman King.). He began punching mid-air.

            "No, not like Pailong. I suck."

            "Don't put yourself down so much," said Naomi.

            "Well you know what, this is what happens when we're desperate," joked Ryan.

            "KILL ME?????"

            "Kidding, kidding. You don't have to."

            Greg sighed, feeling bad that he really wasn't much help, he decided to risk his life. He walked up a few paces in front of the entire fight between

            Bits of sweat began to form from Greg forehead, 'I can't believe I'm even doing this…" he gulped, watching saliva of the monsters drip to the floor, 'but now's not the time to complain…" as one of the demons attacked Greg, he swiftly jumped to the ground, swiping his leg around, kicking the monster.

            It didn't even flinch.

            "Ahh..aha...oh boy," noted Greg, so freaked out, he froze in his position.

            "His kick, didn't hurt?!" said Lily franticly.

             The Nomedra rasied it's arm, it then swiftly attempted to slash.

             He barely slipped out of the attack as it grazed his cheek and ripped a bit of his clothing.  He clenched his teeth, finding his stance to the ground, 'How am I going to get this through with?! I can't even put a scratch on this guy.'

            The demon spurted a black liquid that seemed like tar.

            Greg jumped once again dodging everything the demon attempted, "But, I can't stop…not just yet…" Leaping, he thought to himself, "This energy…how…?" He then put his two hands together in a fist, raising it.

            "S…Spirit…Summon!" Suddenly a jagged sword made of lighting emerged from his fist. He then pulled it down, slicing the nomedra in half. 

            Greg reached the ground as the demon split in half, as bits of blood spurted out. Both parts instantly burst into bits of dust as the red liquid disintegrated into the floor.

            "No…way…" Greg lifted himself back up, seeming blank, his hand was placed atop the wound on his arm, "Did I...just do that…?"

            "Amazing! Another power summoning from the spirit world!!" said Lon cheerfully. He had defeated the other Nomedra a long while ago.

            "Ah?" Greg turned around and blinked, "Oh." He moved his fingers around temporarily as he stared at them, "Ah,te,te,te...!" muttered Greg, grimacing at his wounded arm. He doubled up his body a bit, rubbing the cut.

            "Hey, Greg!" said Lon.

            "Huh?" Greg looked up.

            "Touch the wall with both of your hands."

            Greg muttered, "What good will that do?"

"Ok, FINE DON'T listen to little dragon then! Jeez, talk about—"

"Alright, Alright, Alright!" He walked over to the wall; he touched it with great caution, suddenly feeling a warm sensation. Automatically, his wounds healed.

            "He touched his face, not feeling any wetness from the blood, "It's…!"

            "The wall can heal because, you know, it's the Temple of LIFE and all."

            "mmm…Ah darn, I wish those Elemental monsters weren't so chained up. But why couldn't we unchain them?" asked Naomi, changing the subject.

            "They're bodies were sleeping in the spirit world. We wouldn't be able to unchain them because we're in Game," said Lon.

            "Oh…"

            "I guess we'll have to go on without them then," said Andy.

            Only some of them nodded, but all agreed.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Kuroi, I've lost them, I can't sense them anywhere," muttered Darku, looking as if he had a headache, "My head is throbbing from that teleportation. Getting into Unknown wasn't easy, after all I've only been there once. It was hard to visualize."

            "Aw that's ok!" Kuroi patted him on the head casually as Darku looked as if he just gave up on putting sense into her.

            "Kuroi! This isn't good! We have to find 'em soon."

            "But they just disappeared out of nowhere, I mean one minute they are there, and the next…Ah!" Her eyes widened, "Darku! I think they found the Temple already!"

            "What? What do you mean?"

            "The Temple of Life! What else?!"

            "But it's not possible, how is it so easy for them?"

            "I don't know," mumbled Kuroi, she hesitated and spoke, "Maybe it's because they are them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

            "AHHHHHHHHG!!!!!!!!!!" was heard from the throat of Lily, "Oh my GOD!" Her hands began to slide down her cheeks.            

"What is it?" Andy turned his head gazed over to the outside, for he was standing peacefully, leaning on the wall of the Temple inside, "Huh?! Ah..! What the—"

            Lily started to stutter, "Wh…wh… were flying!!!" All she could see were a bird's eye view of Game and a few clouds, "The Temple FLOATS!!!!" Lily looked as if she was about to have a major break down. Ryan touched her shoulder to look over towards the sky, gesturing Lily to shriek for a short period of time.

            "Don't touch me!" she said brushing off Ryan's cooties from her shoulder.

            "Huh?" Ryan blinked and suddenly burst out laughing as Lily turned red, gritting her teeth together.

            "IDIOT!!!" She punched him in the face, sending him to the other side of the temple, and out from where the first Nomedra burst through. (Gomen nasai Minna-san ^__^;;; I just watch the entire Love Hina anime XD!)

            "AcK! Lily, you just punched Ryan out of the Temple!" said Greg, his eyes were very wide.

            "Ah…Uh oh…that's not good since we are in the sky," mentioned Kris. 

            "Oh jeez…!" mumbled Andy, he ran over to the other side as well as the rest of the group, except for Sean who watched them from far behind.

            "Do you think he's ok?" asked Lily.

            "How should I know, you murderer?" asked Andy sarcastically.

            "Hey! I didn't mean it to be like this!"

            'What idiots…' thought Sean, his eyebrow twitching.

            "It doesn't matter. All we can do is hope that he is alive," said Greg, he then added on, "Or dead. It depends whether you like him or not."

            "Greg!" snapped Naomi.

            "Hey, I'm just saying!" He then noticed something.

            "EH…what the—" Greg couldn't believe his eyes, he blinked a few times; a smile then began to spread across his face.

            Ryan was sitting on a purple cloud, cross-legged, and happy as can be, with his fingers shaped to the victory sign, "Hey! Lily! You've got quite a punch there!" He laughed, his hand was placed on his cheek where the hit took the most effect.

            "It's Ryan!" Andy grinned.

            "Huh? Ah! Good, he's alive," said Lily, relieved.

            "He's on a…purple cloud!" mentioned Naomi, wide eyed.

            Everyone's sweat-dropped at the scene.

            Kris laughed doubtfully, "We should have known something like this would happen!"

            "Che…!" laughed Andy, "Yeah."

            Ryan then said, "Someone jump on with me!"

            Everyone had already decided, "Lily, go!" They pushed her out, "Eek!"

            "Cloud 9, catch her!" said Ryan enthusiastically. The cloud swiftly caught Lily, who became very dizzy, "uhh…"

            Ryan patted her on the back, roughly "It's oh-kay!" he turned back to the rest of the group, come on you guys get on!"

            Andy asked, "Are you sure we're all going to fit?"

            "The cloud expands when it needs to."

            "Ok…You two go first," said Andy meaning, Kris and Greg.

            "Huh?" Greg pointed to himself, though very faintly, "Alright."

            "Mm…" Kris swallowed his pride and jumped, "Hai!" she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling a soft fluffy feeling underneath her, she opened her eyes and noticed she was sitting on the cloud, "Wow, that felt weird …!" she said with enthusiasm.

            Greg then jumped, his eyes squinting, and his arms blocking his face, "Ah!"

            The cloud expanded again as Greg peacefully plopped on to it, "This is really neat."

            "Sean come on, it's your turn," said Andy.

            Sean ignored him.

            "Hey!"

            "I'd rather die."

            "Huh? Are you afraid of heights or something?"

"Sean…?" mumbled Naomi.

Sean seemed disgusted, though obliged, stepping up, he murmured, "Ladies first."

Andy's eyes widened as Sean pushed him out the door, grabbing onto the edge of the temple's floors, "Damn it Sean! What's wrong with you!?" 

"Sean! Calm down! Please calm down!" shouted Naomi.

The four children down below them watched in disbelief.

"What??" Lily's eye's widened.

            Sean mumbled, "...I'm afraid of a lot of things," he stepped on Andy's hand, who winced, "But then again, I'm not scared."

            The look in his eyes made all of them wonder what he is thinking.

            Andy had a sudden flash back. He saw man around the age eighteen.

            The man smiled.

            Andy then let go and fell to the fluffy cloud.

            "Hey are you ok, Andy?" asked Greg.

"What happened?" said Lily.

He looked towards them, smiling, "It's ok. Really."

            Naomi stared at Sean in disbelief.

            "What?" Sean eyed her.

            Naomi opened her mouth though instead of what she said in her mind, she spoke, "It's nothing." Her eyes softened.

            "Then go."

            She jumped down as he followed her.

            "All aboard! Ok Cloud 9!" shouted Ryan, "take us down somewhere safe. And not empty!"           

            "Don't be so picky!" said Lily.

            "You shouldn't be talking Lily!"

            "You wanna die?!"

            He laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Cloud 9 says it's up ahead, we're almost there," said Ryan.

            "Whoa…!" exclaimed Kris.

            "I know, isn't it cool?" mumbled Greg looking out and forwards.

            "Yes! What a wonderful breeze!" remarked Lily.

            The white clouds parted and cleared out of the way.

            "Hey check it out!" shouted Ryan, leaning over a bit, "There it is!"

            A glass palace had parted a green kelp-like forest, as it shone in the light.

            "It's…it's beautiful!" commented Naomi, glancing over, grinning.

            Andy smiled as the wind brushed his cheek, "Yeah…"

            "Um..." mumbled Greg, "Why are the trees, kelp?!" His mouth dropped at the scene as he stared down.

            The kelp trees waved in the light breeze as if magic dust was poured on them, sparkling. Each of them very tall, reaching almost to the purple cloud that the kids were riding on, as it lowered them to the ground, among the trees of the sea; with Lon flapping behind in the air, on his own.

            "Ah!" grunted Ryan as he jumped off the cloud along with the rest of them, "Thank you Cloud 9, hope to see you again!" he waved.

            The purple fluff shuffled itself and floated back to the sky.

            "That thing was like the most comfortable thing I have ever sat on, man," cheered Andy, resting his hands on the back of his head, watching it float away.

            "Yeah, tell me about it," replied Naomi doubtfully; she stroked her hair to the side like she was sweating. She sighed, letting her hand go, and said, "So come on, let's go, ne?"

            "Right," Andy nodded, "To the palace?"

            She hesitated, "…To the palace."        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The seven walked over to the front gate, which look as if it was one hundred feet tall.

            Andy shaded his face by cupping his hand on his forehead, "So how the heck are we supposed to get in, ne?"

            Kris broke out of her daze, "Hm? Ah…" she glanced around the gate, until she had found something that would give them a step forward, "Hey…check it out, a doorbell." She pointed

            Greg walked over to the doorbell. He reached over his arm attempting quite slowly to push it. As he was about to press it, someone had drawn out a sword, making a clashing sound; it instantly hovered over Greg's finger as if it was about to chop it in half. Greg jumped back in fright, "WAah! What the—"He clumsily fell over, "Jeez!!" He blinked as he noticed the person behind the sword. The young man pulled back his wooden sword, sliding it through his belt. He turned his back on them.

            The group stared at him in a questioning manner as the gate opened. Lily glanced around with stars in her eyes as she strolled in with the rest of the group, "Wow…! This is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, certainly delighted. She began to overly admire the scenery, switching from one place to another as they went along. As they continued to follow the boy, they came across a door almost as big as the gate. The boy brought up two fists, first clenching then opening up his hands notifying the door to open.

            "Whoa…" a few had noted when the doors had opened to the humungous interior. The walls of the foyer were all mirrors, which faced one another, while the floor was a glass aquarium.

            "Sir…ah…?" murmured Lon, "May I ask who are you?"

            The boy then turned, and slowly began to fade away.

            "Huh? What is…?!" Greg blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

            "You must be the Elements, am I correct?" said a voice.

            A young man dressed elaborately with Asian silks appeared among the stairs, sitting on the railing, arms crossed, looking down at them.

Andy winced and grunted, deciding to not trust this person. As he began to lift one of his hands, the man interrupted and said dully, "Well, make yourself at home, hmm?" He got up and strolled away, beyond the lobby.irs.

            Andy blanked out for a second and then shouted, "Hey, wait a minute!" He started to run after him, a little annoyed, "What's up with that, hey, hey?!!"

"Hold on Andy!" said Naomi, she grabbed onto his vest hood, causing him to stop.

"Waii…! This place is beautiful! It's so…so modern…but medieval-ish…" mumbled Lily clearly.

"Yeah," said Greg, "It's great."

"No, really?" Ryan said sarcastically out of nowhere, elbowing Greg in the head. 

"Doo'h…" Greg murmured.

Kris crouched down to admire the floor aquarium; suddenly a humongous whale like fish swam under her. Her eyes bulged, as she ran and decided to stand, instead of sit, somewhere else.

"Let's explore around this place, ne?" asked Lily pointing down the hall.

"There is something not right about this place." The children turned around to find Sean not moving staring off to who-knows-where. 

            "Well, there's nothing feeling right around a place we've never been to," said Andy casually, eyeing Sean, "Let's just go, ok?" He turned around, and suddenly bumped into something, "Ah!" Pulling his hands out of his pockets, they rested on someone's shoulders, finding it to be a young girl about ten years old, hearing her small, cry, of "Eeek!"

            Andy blinked, "Oh, hello," he took his hands off her shoulders as she slightly blushed.

            Her mind blanked out for a second, just staring. She caught herself, and bowed "I'm sorry…my name is Mei."

            Ryan blinked, "Mei…?"

            Mei nodded, staring at the floor, "I'm Shuilon's sister."

            "Shuilon? That boy?"

            She nodded, "Although there are many boys here at the Palace of Land and Sea, and yet there are none."

            "What?" Greg blinked innocently then looked doubtful, "Wait…how's that possible?"

            Mei looked to the side, "Well you see, all of the boys and girls here except for my brother and I, are spirits."

            "…spirits…?!" they exclaimed.

            Mei smiled, "In our garden, brother had made a passage way from the Spirit World to Game; leading to having spirits roam around our palace."

            Andy seemed interested at first, being serious, though it did not last long as he grinned, saying, "I see."                            

Mei blushed, "Um, so are you planning to stay for a while?"

Lily brightened, "Are you serious?! Really, we're allowed?"

"Yup!"

"Wai! Cool! Let's stay ok?"

Greg's sweat dropped, "Eh….do we have a choice?"                     

~~~~~~~~~~~

"…and this is the boy's quarters," said Mei, who was showing where they would sleep. The room consisted about fifty beds with the area of one-hundred, "Sorry, it is a bit small."

"SMALL????" Three out of the four boys exclaimed.

Ryan said, "Are you nuts!? Tell me what a big room to you is, then! This is amazing already!!"

Andy pointed a thumb at Lon behind him, "What about him, though?"                 

            "He can mind as well stay with you guys, "she put her finger to her mouth, "But don't tell Shuilon, okay?"

            Lon said instantly, "oh! Ok!" He nodded.

Andy sighed, "Aiee, what a weird girl," he walked into the room casually with the rest of the boys.

Greg walked over and leaned against the window, "Ah…you know, we have been really lucky throughout the time at Game."

Andy asked, "Hm…? What do you mean?"

"It's that the usually, people stuck in a place no where to be found are hopeless. But we've been able to find food and shelter, easily."

"I guess you could say that."

Greg adjusted his comfort and peered out the window, noticing the beautiful garden down below. Interested in the scenery, resting his hand on the transparent material, "This is…!"

            Ryan looked over. He shoved Greg's head into the glass, "Ahh! Don't be so conceited Greg! You don't need to stare at yourself so much!"

"Ahhg! OW JEEZ!" Greg shouted, with the white bandage on his head, and a vein of annoyance popping, "What was that for!?"

            Ryan laughed, "Its ok, Greg!"

            "I wasn't staring at myself!" His voiced calmed, "Just take look outside." Greg pointed.

            Andy was suddenly interested, "Why, what's over there?" He peered out the window. His eyes widened, "What—?!" He noticed hundreds of spirits among the garden, "Spirits!! Jeez, that girl really wasn't kidding!" His eyes darted around the scene; he then noticed a boy who was about nineteen years of age sitting peacefully under a tree that had given much shadow. The red cap that the teenager wore covered his eyes, unable to identify him. 

He looked up.

Andy's eyes brightened a bit. He suddenly ran out the door and into the hallway, just as Naomi came by. 

"Andy?" she questioned.

He ignored the thought, focusing his mind on only one thing at the time, though he heard his friends calling his name in question.

Naomi wondered for a moment and then came running after him, "Hey…Andy?!"

Andy continued his way; he then came across the young man again, accidentally running into his shoulder, causing both of them to stop, 

"Oof! Eh!?" As Andy clumsily got a hold of his stance, he turned around, still a bit unstable. He blinked questionably as well as Naomi.

Shuilon glared at Andy, though not directly, almost like he could see him at the back of his eyes, "And where do you believe you're going?"

Andy winced.

Naomi interrupted, "Andy, what are you doing?"

"Huh…?" He looked around Shuilon, to Naomi curiously as Shuilon darted his eyes over to her.

She held up a hand to balance with her words, "Lunch."

            -And so…-

            An entire banquet sat amongst the table.

            "Waii…" said Lily, she then smiled at Shuilon and Mei, "Thank you so much!"

            Andy asked, "Hey, did you make all of this yourself, or…you have a maid or cook of some sort, right?"

            Mei looked had a sheepish look among her face, "Not exactly…"

            Greg was astonished, he put his hands on the table and leaned forward, "You people did this all yourself?! That's great!"

            "I have people help me," she continued, "Well…dead people at least."

            "WHAT???" the group exclaimed, almost falling over in shock. Sean just stood there looking at her like she was crazy, with one of his eyebrows twitching. Lon's sweat dropped.

            They came back to their normal stance, as Kris pointed out, "Oh, spirits…right?"

            "Yep!" she replied, as Shuilon nodded in agreement. Shuilon then said, "The spirits seem to enjoy doing things that they had done before, and I guess a great deal of them like to cook."

            Mei added, "They also help clean, feed the aquarium animals, and lots and lots of other stuff!" She threw her hands up in the air as Lily took a seat.

            Greg sweatdropped, "So don't you have any servants, I mean…alive ones?"

            "Uh…not that I know of, we never were really that rich."

            "To you, or us?"

            "Huh?"

            Naomi said, "How much is poor for you?"

            Shuilon muttered blandly, "zero."

            Lily fell off her chair in shock, "Oi." Everyone turned to her. She then said, "I'm ok!" And raised a hand to notify she wasn't dead. They turned back to Shuilon and Mei.

            Andy then noted, "Then how did you pay for this palace…like the taxes—"

            Shuilon suddenly pulled out his sword, and pointed at Andy, whom held up his arms for protection from his face, looking as if he was about to run, "How dare you use foreign words we do not understand!!!!" Everyone stared at the sword and him, like he was a crazy madman; their eyes buldging.

            "Eh..heh…eh…" mumbled Andy.

            "Waii!! Shuilon!!!!! Hey!!!" shouted Mei, tugging on Shuilon, her sweat dropped, "Come on, Shuilon, the food's getting cold anyways…" Shuilon put down his sword, and they all sighed in relief.

            -Thirty minutes later-

            "Ah…that was good!" said Ryan, cheerfully, holding his stomach. He leaned back on the chair.

            Kris took a sip of her drink, "The milk tastes like grape—"

            Shuilon shoved in, "Are you making fun of my juice!!!!!???" He pointed his sword, this time at Kris. The sword's blade swished past Greg and Ryan.

Kris seemed startled, staring at the sword pointing directly at her.

            "GYAH!!!! Would you stop that!!!!??? She hasn't even finished what she was going to say!!!" Shouted Greg, quickly standing up from his chair; he blinked, "Juice?"

            Mei then said, "It's Baisui juice," as Ryan shouted, slamming a fist against the table, "Are you making fun of my milk!!!??"

            Lily dropped her head on the table, "How random was that…?!"

            Ryan got a hold of the table and pushed himself up and onto the chair. 

Naomi then said to Kris, and asked with a doubtful smile, "Hey, are you ok?"

            There was sweat drop rolling down Kris' head, "Yeah..." She loosened her tenseness.

            Shuilon glared at Greg; he then took a glance at Andy, suspiciously. He noticed that his attention was not at the scene, but out at their Elysian gardens.

            Shuilon's eyes narrowed.

            Naomi blinked and tapped Andy on the shoulder, "Andy?"

            Andy snapped out of his daze, "Huh? Uh…Hi Naomi," he rubbed his forehead and grinned sleepily. He stretched by clamping onto the back of the seat.

            "Is something wrong…?"

            Andy let go of the chair and lifted himself out, "No, why?"

 "You keep looking out to their backyard, I've noticed."

            Andy flushed, "Ah…don't worry, it doesn't matter.  It's nothing to concern you really."

            "We're friends right?"

            "Yeah…"

            Naomi grinned, "Then it is my concern."

            Andy was somehow bewildered, walking away from the table.

            Naomi watched him walk away from the table. She then noticed Sean chewing on his chopsticks, gazing at the wall, his eyes soft and thoughtful. Those same eyes darted at her, slightly turning her way.

            Naomi tensed up, but said nothing.

            Sean hands reached up to Naomi's face, as he pushed her hair so it was behind her ear on one side, slowly putting his arm back to his side.

            Naomi loosened her body. When Sean was younger, he would always put her hair behind her ears, saying she was really pretty when it was like that. She grinned, knowing that her childhood friend was still her friend, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey, Kris, what time is it?" asked Lily, she plopped onto her chosen bed. 

            Kris took a glance at her watch, which turned out to be more than a glance, "Um…I think my watch is broken…" she blinked, noticing that even the seconds hand was completely still, "It's not moving one bit…" She tapped the glass a few times and looked back up to hear Lily, this time asking, "Naomi?"

            "Mine isn't working either."

            Lily sighed, "It's just that…what are we suppose to do here?" She puffed out her cheeks.

            "Just be happy we're even permitted to stay here. Really," mumbled Kris.

            "Hey, Kris?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Do you want to be able to Spirit Summon?"

            "Hmmm…" Kris eyes softened as they glanced away, "Sort of. I just don't know how to..."

            "I don't know how to either," said Naomi, "We'll just have to wait and see, until it happens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Andy strode along the hallways again, staring out the window. His fingers began to twitch, trying to feel the grip of his Spirit Summon, though there was nothing there. Andy stopped in place, doing and saying nothing.

            He then mouthed two words that were incomprehensible.

            He then whispered two words, still incomprehensible.

            He whispered a little louder, "Spirit Summon…"

            The sword slowly flashed into his hand, as he could feel its grip, holding it tightly.

            He raised it slowly, placing his other hand on the weapon. Then, taking a large swing—

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Naomi heard a large bang and crash as she jerked her head up, listening intently to hear the sound again. Lily shouted, "GAh!!!" as she too heard the sounds.

            The other three boys, who were lounging in their assigned room, also wondered what was going on.

            "What…was that?" asked Kris.

            And two rooms down, Greg mumbled, "Looks like Andy's started trouble again."Hey, wait a minute!"

The six children lifted themselves hastily up, and out of their rooms, speeding towards this happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: So what did you think? It's not the best, but oh well. I'm creating a Digimon Version of Elements as well as an Original Elements. This chapter (actually chapter 3 in the original one) is actually part of the Original one. But since I haven't written chapter 2 or 1 yet, I'm keeping it here for now. Please R/R!


End file.
